The present invention relates to a hinge of the so-called frame type for furniture.
Concealed hinges have been known since long which are designed to be mounted on pieces of furniture having a front bearing frame. Hinges of the frame type have been proposed which are formed of a base plate, to be fixed to the frame of the piece of furniture, on which a wing is adjustably mounted which in turn is connected by a hinge pin to a bowl which is embedded in the door of the piece of furniture. For adjustment of the position between base and wing, mutual connection of the latter is obtained by a rear cam enabling the hinge, and therefore the door, to be adjusted in depth and by a front screw enabling the right-left alignment of the door to be adjusted.
These known hinges however have the serious drawback that by operating on the front screw not only a right-left adjustment movement is caused but also a simultaneous movement in depth. This is due to the fact that the wing movement takes place according to an arc of a circumference the centre of which is close to the rear portion of the hinge and substantially in the plane of the frame surface of the piece of furniture to which the hinge base is fastened, whereas the hinge pin between the wing and bowl is greatly shifted relative to this plane to enable the door to move laterally to a sufficient degree when it is opened. Therefore, at each right-left adjustment a further depth adjustment is required to take place to compensate for the undesired displacement caused.
Due to the fact that the two adjustments depend on each other, adjustment of the doors of a piece of furniture is troublesome, imprecise and not very quick.
It is a general object of the present invention to obviate the above mentioned drawbacks by providing a hinge of the frame type having the depth adjustment and right-left adjustment independent of each other so that they can be carried out more easily. The foregoing without making the hinge structure more complicated.
In view of the above object, in accordance with the invention a hinge of the frame type for hinging a door to the front frame of a piece of furniture has been conceived which comprises a base having a rest surface to be fixed to the frame of the piece of furniture, an element for fastening to the door and a wing which is linked to the base by position-adjusting means and extends at the front of the hinge until an end carrying a pivotal mounting for connection of said fastening element to the door, the adjusting means comprising a rear element for depth adjustment of the hinge with longitudinal mutual sliding of the wing on the base and a front screw directed between the wing and base and reacting between the base and wing to provide a mutual-inclination movement between the latter around a rear region of the hinge for adjustment of the right-left alignment of the door, characterised in that the rear region of the hinge around which the inclination movement takes place is in a lower plane than a plane passing through said rest surface of the base.